le_wiki_cinephilefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Californication
Californication es una serie de televisión estadounidense que inició su emisión en 2007 y finalizó el 29 de junio de 2014. Está protagonizada por David Duchovny y Natascha McElhone. ARGUMENTO Hank Moody (David Duchovny) es un escritor en crisis; es promiscuo, se droga y bebe. No obstante, a pesar de sus defectos, consigue hacerse querer; gracias a su pasmosa sinceridad conseguirá tanto triunfos como fracasos en su carrera. Así, este mujeriego juerguista trata de compaginar su vida profesional, que atraviesa una crisis creativa, con su caótica vida personal: tiene una hija de doce años llamada Becca (Madeleine Martin), una ex-mujer, Karen (Natascha McElhone), y una desenfrenada pasión por las mujeres atractivas. PERSONAJES * Hank Moody (David Duchovny) * Karen Van Der Beek (Natascha McElhone) * Charlie Runkle (Evan Handler) * Rebecca "Becca" Moody (Madeleine Martin) * Marci Runkle (Pamela Adlon) * Mia Gross (Madeline Zima) * Lew Ashby (Callum Keith Rennie) * Dani California (Rachel Miner) * Bill Gross (Damian Young) * Sasha Bingham (Addison Timlin) * Aby (Carla Gugino) EPISODIOS 1ª Temporada * Ep. 1 - "Pilot" * Ep. 2 - "Hell-A Woman" * Ep. 3 - "The Whore of Babylon" * Ep. 4 - "Fear And Loathing At The Fundraiser" * Ep. 5 - "LOL" * Ep. 6 - "Absinthe Makes The Heart Grow Fonder" * Ep. 7 - "Girls, Interrupted" * Ep. 8 - "California Son" * Ep. 9 - "Filthy Lucre" * Ep. 10 - "The Devil's Threesome" * Ep. 11 - "Turn The Page" * Ep. 12 - "The Last Waltz" 2ª Temporada * Ep. 1 - "Slip of the Tongue" * Ep. 2 - "The Great Ashby" * Ep. 3 - "No Way to Treat a Lady" * Ep. 4 - "The Raw & the Cooked" * Ep. 5 - "Vaginatown" * Ep. 6 - "Coke Dick & the First Kick" * Ep. 7 - "In a Lonely Place" * Ep. 8 - "Going Down and Out in Beverly Hills" * Ep. 9 - "La Ronde" * Ep. 10 - "In Utero" * Ep. 11 - "Blues from Laurel Canyon" * Ep. 12 - "La Petite Mort" 3º Temporada * Ep. 1 - "Wish You Were Here" * Ep. 2 - "The Land Of Rape And Honey" * Ep. 3 - "Verities And Balderdash" * Ep. 4 - "Zoso" * Ep. 5 - "Slow Happy Boys" * Ep. 6 - "Glass Houses" * Ep. 7 - "So Here s The Thing..." * Ep. 8 - "The Apartment" * Ep. 9 - "Mr. Bad Examle" * Ep. 10 - "Dogtown" * Ep. 11 - "Comings And Goings" * Ep. 12 - "Mia Culpa" 4ª Temporada * Ep.1 - "Exile On Main Street * Ep.2 - "Suicide Solution * Ep.3 - "Home Sweet Home" * Ep.4 - "Monkey Business" * Ep.5 - "Freeze Frame" * Ep.6 - "Lawyers, Guns and Money" * Ep.7 - "The Recused" * Ep.8 - "Lights Camera Asshole" * Ep.9 - "Another Perfect Day" * Ep.10 - "The Trial" * Ep.11 - "The Last Supper" * Ep.12 - "...And Justice for All" 5ª Temporada * Ep.1 - "JFK->LAX" * Ep.2 - "The we way of the first" * Ep.3 - "Boys & Girls" * Ep.4 - "Waiting For The Miracle" * Ep.5 - "The Ride-Along" * Ep.6 - "Love Song" * Ep.7 - "Here I Go Again" * Ep.8 - "Raw" * Ep.9 - "At the Movies" * Ep.10 - "Perverts & Whores" * Ep.11 - "The Party" * Ep.12 - "Hell Ain't a Bad Place to Be" 6º Temporada * Ep.1 - "The Unforgiven" * Ep.2 - "Quitters" * Ep.3 - "Dead Rock Stars" * Ep.4 - "Hell Bent For Leather" * Ep.5 - "Rock And a Hard Place" * Ep.6 - "In The Clouds" * Ep.7 - "The Dope Show" * Ep.8 - "Everybody’s A Fucking Critic" * Ep.9 - "Mad Dogs & Englishmen" * Ep.10 - "Blind Faith" * Ep.11 - "The Abby" * Ep.12 - "I'll Lay My Monsters Down" 7ª Temporada * Ep. 1 "Levon" * Ep. 2 "Julia" * Ep. 3 "Like Father Like Son" * Ep. 4 "Dicks" * Ep. 5 "Getting The Poison Out" * Ep. 6 "Kickoff" * Ep. 7 "Smile" * Ep. 8 "30 Minutes or Less" * Ep. 9 "Faith, Hope, Love" * Ep. 10 "Dinner With Friends" * Ep. 11 "Daughter" * Ep. 12 "Grace" Categoría:Estados Unidos